Simple Attraction
by Luvin' the Muffin
Summary: It's not the way it's supposed to be. You aren't supposed to be attracted to the guy who harasses, threatens, and sometimes even infuriates you, but Orihime can't help but be a little intrigued by Ulquiorra. Even when he makes good on his threats.
1. Chapter 1

I know, I know! I have another story. Actually a lot of other stories. Unfortunately I lose motivation way too quickly! I think I'm getting back into the mood of Bleach. So I figured, hey, let's write a fic about Bleach. Hm, who to write about? How about Orihime and Ulquiorra? Why not, might be fun. Also might be a good way to try my hand at romance. Please, hold your laughter. This'll be my first romance fic...and it probably won't look like it's about romance at all with the way I unfortunately write. I'm so awkward with stuff like this. So I'll be asking for your help readers! Give me your thoughts, pacing, characterization, and flow. Please help me get this fic floating.

* * *

Simple Attraction

She didn't know why Ulquiorra insisted on referring to her as the 'woman', but he made quite the habit of it. That's how he addressed her after all. To say the very least Orihime was a bit hurt, but couldn't figure why that was. This was one of the odd thoughts that often crossed her mind as she rested in her prison. By far this had been one of her more normal thoughts though, but it still wasn't one she'd thought she'd think. Wait, what? The girl scrubbed her hand over her eyes and didn't further question whether that made sense or not. Back to the matter at hand.

Why did it matter that he did not address her by her name, even Inoue would suffice. No, it just had to be general with the green eyed espada. It made the girl huff as she sat there on the large, and very soft couch. Where on earth had Aizen got this thing from, and why was it so soft? She found herself on odd occasions dozing off on it, not the least bit concerned that she was in the clutches of a most hated enemy. Her thoughts began to wander as she sat there, and relief filled her. No more thinking about Ulquiorra or why it bothered her that he only addressed her as woman.

Huffing the girl fell backwards and spread out as she looked up at the white ceiling. The very least they could have done was given her some paints, or pencils. You know, to liven this already blank and lifeless room up. What was with all the white? White was pretty, but it only looked particularly astounding when met with a sharp contrast. Like black for instance...or even green-

Sitting up abruptly the girl blinked a few times, had she been thinking of-? No, that was impossible. The only time Ulquiorra pervaded her thoughts was when she knew it was about time for meals. Or her earlier thoughts, but those had been onetime thoughts, yes.

The thoughts about him force feeding her usually stressed her out. After all, he'd made it very clear that he would force food down her throat if she did not eat it. To appease him she'd take a few bites and usually that'd be it, he'd leave with little word. Then she'd move the couch over to the bared window and throw the rest of her food out. Sometimes she made a game of it when she was bored. Space between a bar and wall was 15 points, and right down between the two bars was a 30 point score.

Speaking of meal times, even if she couldn't tell by looking outside Orihime knew it was getting close to meal time.

Just as the thought crossed her mind the door opened, and standing there was Ulquiorra, along with a servant just behind wheeling a cart in. Atop said cart was a tray with a lid, and under that lid her meal. A meal she was in no mood to eat.

After it'd been wheeled to her the lower arrancar left them in peace.

"Well?" He prompted. She turned her head away from him, her chin raising in defiance. She heard a scrapping noise followed by a small click as he removed the lid from the tray. Oh no, he was going to force feed her wasn't he? He probably brought ropes and other weird stuff like that so she couldn't fight him off while he shoveled food into her mouth. Wheeling it closer the arrancar surprised her by taking a seat next to her. Wait...no ropes? No threats to bind her down and shove food into her mouth? Her surprise only grew as she watched him pop a piece of the food into his own mouth, which caused her to turn towards him, tilting her head to the side in confusion. Why was he eating it, that didn't make any sens-

The girl eeped when his mouth covered hers, her mouth opening with the action, and it was all he needed to maneuver his tongue and push the food into her mouth. His tongue slid against hers causing the auburn haired girl to flinch as a jolt shot down her spine. His tongue retreated back into his mouth but he kept his mouth over hers until all she could do was chew and swallow. Or spit it back at him, which seemed like a very bad idea. So the girl simply went with plan A, and chewed and swallowed the small portion of food. Satisfied he slowly withdrew from her mouth before reaching down to take another piece of the food. Flustered the girl shook her head.

"No, no I'll eat!" she insisted, grabbing a piece for herself and popping it into her mouth. She chewed and swallowed quickly, the piece of food moving slowly down her throat. Scratching its way downwards at an agonizing pace. Ah, she just had to be hasty, but the thought of him doing that again- A blush hued her cheeks at the thought and finally the piece of food reached her stomach.

He cocked an eyebrow at her, one of the only times she'd ever seen his expression change. He had expressions, she'd been around him long enough to know that, but they were very minute. When she appeared to be taking too long he reached for another piece, but she beat him to the punch. Quickly she grabbed the piece he was aiming for and popped it into her mouth, chewing slower this time and finding swallowing it ten times easier and less painful.

He seemed rather pleased, though his face gave nothing away. Before he could even initiate the ploy to get her to eat again Orihime grabbed another piece and began to chew. It wasn't long before every last piece of food was gone, and Ulquiorra was quite pleased with himself. It had worked very well, and hopefully from this point onward she wouldn't be so defiant about eating.

Standing up he wheeled the cart away, glancing back one last time at her before heading through the door and closing it. However as he let the lower arrancar take the cart away, the fourth espada found himself leaning against the wall and looking studiously downwards.

The gears in his head beginning to turn at the thoughts that pervaded his mind, thoughts that had never been there before. Slowly pale fingers reached up and touched blackened lips as he leaned there. What a very strange feeling that had given him. It had felt warm, and surprisingly pleasant. He hadn't felt anything quite like the sensation of Inoue Orihime's mouth on his.

Righting himself the arrancar headed down the hallway. There were many other things to be doing other than thinking over something trivial he decided.

Orihime had held her breath for what seemed like forever until she'd been sure the fourth espada was gone and a considerable distance away from her room. Finally she let out the breath and about 'eeped' all over again at what happened. Oh my, that had been...well she hadn't ever felt anything quite like that. Unfortunately the girl couldn't decide if that was a good thing or bad. Bad because of who'd done that to her, but good because well- it was something new and different...and nice. Even if it was just a nasty little trick to get her to eat, it had still sent little trickles of electricity up her spine. Pleasant electricity might she add.

The girl smothered her face into one of the plush pillows and about screamed. She shouldn't be thinking or feeling this way. Ulquiorra was an enemy, and she'd fallen in love with Kurosaki-kun. She was still very much in love with Kurosaki-kun!

_But is he in love with you? _A little voice whispered softly in the back of her mind.

She decided to ignore that voice for the time being. It didn't matter anyways, Ulquiorra didn't seem like someone who'd even think of love. He didn't seem like a person that could love. Hollows don't love, do they? The auburn haired girl blinked a bit. Hollows ate souls, so yeah, they couldn't love right? Ah! Why was she thinking like this?

She didn't love Ulqiorra, there was no way, it was too short of an expance of time for that to even happen, and her heart already was with somebody else, even if he didn't know of her feelings. Still, she couldn't lie to herself and say she wasn't at the very least attracted to Ulquiorra. Though that was a very miniscule part of her. It'd just been one encounter, not even romantic, just him forcing his mouth on hers so she'd eat. Not even a kiss at that. The girl fell backwards, clutching the pillow to her chest as she stared up at the ceiling.

_Someone please get me out of here..._

* * *

Eh, heh eh...how was it? Suggestions please?


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah, so um...kind of a filler chapter if I'm being honest. Don't wanna rush things, which is another way of saying, I rambled till there was no tomorrow and I'm avoiding romance, eh heh. Just give me a moment to gather my land legs. Anyways, hope you all enjoy the chapter! Read and review please.

* * *

_I should've slapped him, shouldn't have I?_

That thought appeared in her sleep hazed conscious out of the blue. She probably should have slapped him for that. Of course she wasn't angry, not as angry as she thought she'd be. She kept trying to convince herself that it certainly wasn't a kiss, but it still irked her that the first person to ever do something like that had been Ulquiorra.

Orihime probably should've slapped the arrancar after that had happened, directly after it'd happened. She didn't need to be weak, but what would he have done? He'd allow her a chance to slap him once already, but perhaps he took pity on her in that moment. She'd been very stressed and upset when she'd done it. Plus it was obvious that if he did react violently it would, without a doubt, kill her. No argument there. That was probably why Aizen entrusted Orihime to the fourth espada. He had an astounding amount of patience.

Still, he shouldn't be allowed to do something like that and get away with it, should he? She should've slapped him and hard for that. Not that it would've done anything to physically harm him.

When she'd originally smacked him it'd felt like slapping a rock, she'd just been too angry at the time to care about the pain that tingled up and down her arm. Of course the intention wasn't to harm him, but to show him her displeasure in his words. To show him that his words had hurt far worse than any blade could.

Finally sleep overtook her hazy mind and she found herself in a dreamless void.

Brown eyes blinked open after a while and the girl sat up, feeling surprisingly well rested. However, once again she couldn't tell what time it was or how long she'd been out.

Feeling the sudden urge to actually make good on her earlier thoughts the girl plastered herself against the wall. Secret Agent Inoue Orihime was on the job. Target Ulquiorra Cifer, objective, smack the heck out of him for stealing her first kiss. *Even if it wasn't really a kiss.

Inching her way slowly across the white washed wall the girl made her way towards where she knew the door would be. Sometimes it was hard to get a sense of direction because everything looked the same. She'd have to speak to Ulquiorra later about getting her some paints to mess with, of course if she slapped him he might be less inclined to do so. Agh, Secret Agents didn't derive from their objective, no matter what.

Her thoughts were immediately blanked as she heard the door slide open. Low and behold it was her caretaker standing there, taking a step into the darkened room.

Now was her chance!

Unfortunately Inoue Orihime was clumsy, and once more she was reminded of that as her foot caught her ankle and she went sailing downwards right in front of the fourth espada.

She saw before she felt his hands on her. One cupping her shoulder and the other resting on the small of her back effectively stopping her fall. Carefully he righted her fame before removing his hands and returning them to his pockets. It was amazing how quickly he'd been able to do that she thought faintly.

Blinking from her thought she immediately took several quick steps backwards and away from the arrancar. That certainly hadn't gone as planned.

"Were you trying to slap me?" he questioned, voice the usual monotone and she flinched. Ah, she was caught.

"Well you're the one who took my first kiss!" she shot back weakly. That was probably the weakest argument she could pose at the moment.

He cocked an eyebrow at her again, and she wondered sometimes if she was the only one able to see that face move from its neutral status. He really liked to look at her like she was a complete idiot...Now the urge to slap him was returning full force.

"That was not a kiss," he informed dully. "Besides, you asked for it yourself. If you had simply eaten then I would not have had to employ such a tactic."

It hadn't been a kiss, and the fourth espada wasn't entirely sure why the girl was so upset over it. It had meant nothing, and therefore shouldn't bother her. Still the remembrance of the feeling crept back into his mind out of the blue. How very strange. Why had she reacted that way... What was so upsetting about a kiss that hadn't even been that. Trivial, his mind reminded him and the thoughts ended abruptly.

"Your food will be here shortly, woman," he informed dully, as if he had better things to do, before heading through the door and closing it on her.

"A-Alright," she said, though she knew he was probably already halfway down the hall and ignoring her. "Well I suppose that could've gone worse. At least he didn't let me fall."

She conked herself on the head when she suddenly realized, "I forgot to ask about paints!"

As he walked down the hallway the feeling never left him. He didn't like that. It had been nothing but a ploy to get her to eat, yet when his tongue touched hers there was the oddest sensation accompanied by it. It made his brows furrow slightly, he shouldn't be feeling or thinking this way. It was annoying. Yet he wondered faintly if the same sensation would appear a second time.

Immediately he stopped mid stride. His thoughts had actually gone there, and he felt the feeling foreign and unpleasant. Why was he acting this way, it did not make any sense. He couldn't be coming down with a cold or anything, arrancar didn't come down with colds. What in Hueco Mundo was going on here with him.

Orihime fiddled with her fingers as she waited for his return, her nerves making the digits twitch every so often. She had most likely irritated him. Though she didn't know how.

Her brow furrowed and she tried to stop herself from thinking that way. He had feelings, no matter how deeply he hid them, and she was sure they were far down in the pit of his being. Even still, he had emotions.

He'd been human once, so he would have had emotions then, or at the very least should have had them. She was beginning to wonder what his life was like when he'd been alive. How long had he lived, at what age did he die, and why didn't he manage to get his soul cleansed?

The thought of Ulquiorra having to die to come to this made her heart ache slightly. Even if he didn't want to be friends with her, Orihime couldn't help but feel a little bad for him. Didn't mean it was an excuse to be so cold to her, but she supposed she could learn to understand. The life of a hollow probably wasn't all sunshine and rainbows.

Her musings were interrupted by the familiar noise of the door to her prison opening. Brown eyes watched as her caretaker entered in, the same servant wheeling the cart inside. The hollow wheeled it next to her before bowing and disappear as they usually did. Leaving only Orihime and Ulquiorra in the confines of the room.

She ate without prompting and little word. When she glanced up from a bite she noticed Ulquiorra looking at her, mild surprise flitting across his face for a moment. When she finished he grabbed the cart and wheeled it out without a word. Well, at the very least he didn't seem angry with her.

* * *

Yay for awkwardness! I like writing Orihime's antics :) R&R


End file.
